12 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Maks i Ruby - Dzieła sztuki kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Porządki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Fantaghiro - Czarna chmura kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Co i jak (TV) odc. 9 - Drzewa kraj prod.Dania, Litwa, Słowenia, CZECHY, Łotwa, Polska (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Protest Annie odc.10/30 (Extr@: Annie's Protest) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata odc. 5/6 - Dziennik wielkich kotów kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania odc. 655; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania odc. 656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Przedwiośnie odc. 6/6 - W stronę Belwederu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dieta Atkinsa cz.1 (Atkins Diet); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 12 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan odc.1047; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan odc.1048; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zrób to odc.8; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces odc.2916; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces odc.2917; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Tak czy nie? odc. 11/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Przed Sopotem ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Bulionerzy odc. 11 - Galernica; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Bal Przebierańców kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Oddajcie mi moje dzieci; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:David Carson; wyk.:Joanna Kerns, Tom Matheson, Katherine Cortez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Tygodnik "Solidarność" - cz.1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Wiadomoœci 22:40 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Sport 22:55 Był taki dzień - 12 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Moje dobre serce; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Allison Anders; wyk.:John Torturro, Erick Stoltz, Matt Dillon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Paryskie domy uciechy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Mark Kidel; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:45 Był taki dzień - 12 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:00 Pół na pół odc. 4/23; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ocean Avenue odc. 21/130; telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki odc. 66/66 kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.13 - Zerwana kurtyna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Dubidu - odc. 3; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wakacje z Dwójką - Raj na ziemi odc. 5 - Tajlandia-klejnot Wschodu; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:15 M jak miłość odc. 377; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Wakacje z Dwójką - Klinika pod kangurem odc. 13/25; serial kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wakacje z Dwójką - Nowe przygody Flippera odc. 21/44; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wakacje z Dwójką - Ryzykanci s.4 odc. 7/16 kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Lokatorzy - Granica szaleństwa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 7; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 11/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:20 Czterdziestolatek odc. 5/21- Kondycja fizyczna, czyli walka z metryką; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:10 Zorro odc. 53/78; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiady Doroty Wellman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 19/24 (76) Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep. 9018, It Never Entered My Mind); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Osaczyć Laurę; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Michael Switzer; wyk.:Brooke Shields, Richard Thomas, Viveka Davies; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Nie do wiary odc.15; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Konfrontacja; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Alibi na środę - Krąg 0 - Narodziny; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Japonia (2000); reż.:Norio Tsuruta; wyk.:Yukie Nakama, Seiichi Tanabe, Kumiko Aso; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Najlepsze dokumenty świata - Jak Arnold zdobywał Zachód; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Alex Cooke; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 06:20 Echa dnia /stereo/ 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Żołnierze spod Salaminy" Javier Cercas 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:10 TV lato 08:20 Piosenka dnia 08:25 Pogoda w regionie 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Wszystko o rasach - Cairn terriery odc. 9{PL}, serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Piosenka dnia 16:50 Kronika 16:55 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 17:15 Z cukrem czy bez? 17:25 Pogoda w regionie 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 TV lato 19:00 Niezwykłe historie - Najbrzydsze auto świata odc. 10 - 10{PL}, serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 /stereo/ 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 TV lato 22:15 To jest temat - Jaki jest koń - każdy widzi 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Dusza kresowa, cykl dokumentalny 2006 23:30 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 2{PL}, serial obyczajowy Francja 1995 /stereo/ 01:05 Podróż do nowego świata - odc. 1{PL}, Serial Irlandia,Kanada 2001 /stereo/ 01:50 Kurier 02:05 Kurier sportowy 02:10 Studio pogoda 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:20 Echa dnia /stereo/ 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Telekurier /stereo/ 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Żołnierze spod Salaminy" Javier Cercas 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:47 Poranek jak się patrzy 08:05 Tropiciele 08:15 Kreskówka dla dzieci 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Wszystko o rasach - Cairn terriery odc. 9{PL}, serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza 16:50 Tropiciele 17:00 Trójka tam była 17:15 25 lat temu na Śląsku 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Gramy dla was 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe TV Katowice 18:40 Made in Silesia 19:00 Rawa Blues 19:25 Z życia Kościoła 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności flesz 21:47 Prognoza pogody 21:50 Aktualności 22:05 Aktualności sportowe TV Katowice 22:15 To jest temat - Jaki jest koń - każdy widzi 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Dusza kresowa, cykl dokumentalny 23:30 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 2{PL}, serial obyczajowy Francja 1995 /stereo/ 01:05 Podróż do nowego świata - odc. 1{PL}, Serial Irlandia,Kanada 2001 /stereo/ 01:50 Kurier 02:05 Kurier sportowy 02:10 Studio pogoda 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 08:00 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie - serial przygodowy reż. Richard Martin, Ron Oliver, USA 2005 09:00 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 09:30 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 10:00 Dziki - serial sensacyjno-komediowy reż. Laszlo Benedek, USA 1953 10:45 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Joan z Arkadii - serial obyczajowy reż. Barbara Hall, Jack Bender i inni, USA 2003 12:00 Quizmania - teleturniej 12:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 14:00 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 16:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 20:15 Sposób na bezsenność - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tiffanie DeBartole, wyk. Ione Skye,Jennifer Aniston,Mackenzie Astin,Michael Landes,Seymour Cassel,Sean Blackman,Michael Sterk USA 1997 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:15 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 23:15 Cuda - serial sensacyjny reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 00:15 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:35 Prognoza pogody 00:40 Playboy special Piżama party - film dokumentalny 01:55 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:25 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 07:55 Rozmowy w toku: Nauczyciel uderzył moje dziecko! - talk show 08:55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 No to gramy! - teleturniej 10:55 Telesklep 11:20 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 12:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 548-550 Polska 2003 13:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 18/26 USA 14:40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:35 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 129/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:30 Rozmowy w toku: Nogi - mój skarb! - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Siła magnum - film sensacyjny reż. Ted Post, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Hal Holbrook, Mitch Ryan, David Soul USA 1973 22:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 23:25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 00:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:45 Telesklep 02:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Pokemon (229) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 08.55 Kachorra to ja (146) - telenowela, Argentyna, (powt.) 10.00 Roseanne (39) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.30 Skrzydła (39) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Daję słowo - teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Rocket power (4) - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.10 Pokemon (230) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Detektor - raport Czwórki 16.10 Kachorra to ja (147) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Roseanne (40) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (40) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (18) - serial SF, USA 20.00 Wzór (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 22.00 Człowiek, który wiedział za mało - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997 00.00 Wzór (4) - serial kryminalny, USA 00.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 01.50 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 02.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 06:30 Telesklep 07:20 Najemnicy 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/17 reż. Dan Gordon, Kanada/ USA 1997 08:20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 107/135 Meksyk 2003 09:10 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 10:05 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:05 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:05 Telesklep 14:25 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 108/135 Meksyk 2003 15:15 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 16:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 17:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Wojna - film obyczajowy reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Kevin Costner, Elijah Wood, Mare Winningham, Lexi Randall USA 1994 22:45 Akta zbrodni - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/14 reż. Paul Dowling, USA 2000 23:15 Medal dla miss - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Michael Hitchcock, Parker Posey, Eugene Levy, Catherine O'Hara USA 2000 TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 8.45 Widokówki: Sandomierz 9.05 Anatol (11) - serial animowany 9.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 10.00 Droga (4/6) - serial 10.55 Afisz 11.20 Młode wilki - wywiad 11.30 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu: Elżbieta Duńska-Krzesińska 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1068) - serial 12.40 Plebania (470) - serial 13.05 Wieści polonijne 13.20 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście 14.10 Kochaj mnie (147) - telenowela dokumentalna 14.30 Benefis Jarosława Śmietany 15.25 Tańczące Eurydyki 2006 - festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze - koncert 16.20 Książki z górnej półki 16.30 Gimnastyka dla przedszkolaków 16.35 Widokówki: Sandomierz 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Droga (4/6) - serial 18.15 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 18.40 Historia obyczaju: Chata - cztery pory roku - lato 19.00 To jest temat: Cuda w domu praczki 19.15 Dobranocka: Reksio 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1068) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 20.35 Plebania (470) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Jersey po polsku - reportaż 21.30 Polskie drogi (2/11) - serial wojenny, Polska 1976 22.55 Smak Europy: Romans cygańsko-rosyjski 23.05 Labirynty kultury: Dyzmizm 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes. Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Prosto w oczy 0.15 Programy powtórzeniowe TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 06:45 Taaaka ryba - program wędkarski 07:15 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczo-łowiecki 07:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 08:20 Niewolnica Isaura - serial obyczajowy (odc. 71) 08:55 Życie jak poker - (odc. 61) telenowela produkcji polskiej 09:25 Pamiętnik nastolatki - serial polski 10:00 Program religijny 12:00 Telezakupy 12:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 13:20 Telezakupy 14:10 Octava Dies - wiadomości watykańskie 14:50 Domowa kawiarenka - serial kulinarny 15:15 Don Matteo - serial, Włochy/2000 16:20 Pamiętnik nastolatki - serial polski 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - serial obyczajowy (odc. 72) 17:35 Szpital na peryferiach - serial (odc. 1) 18:45 Zimna wojna - film dokumentalny 19:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (na żywo) 20:40 Sport: Kolarstwo - reportaż sportowy (Wyścig Solidarności) 21:50 Związki rodzinne - komedia, 87`, Wielka Brytania/2000 23:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 00:25 Dezyderata - (koncert - retransmisja) 01:30 Zachować dla przyszłości (odc. 4 - Sumatra) - film dokumentalny 02:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 02:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 03:15 Koniec programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Gadjo dilo - komediodramat reż. Tony Gatlif, wyk. Romain Duris, Rona Hartner, Izidor Serban, Ovidiu Balan Rumunia/ Francja 1997 09:50 Cafe pod Minogą - komedia reż. Bronisław Brok, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Wacław Jankowski, Włodzimierz Skoczylas, Stefania Górska Polska 1959 11:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Morgan Freeman - serial dokumentalny USA 12:30 Anna tysiąca dni - dramat historyczny reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Richard Burton, Genevieve Bujold, Irene Papas, Anthony Quayle Wlk. Brytania 1969 15:00 Dreszcze - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1981 16:55 Reżyserzy: Darren Aronofsky - serial dokumentalny 18:05 Miejsce wśród żywych - film obyczajowy reż. Raoul Ruiz, wyk. Christian Vadim, Thierry Gibault, Valérie Kaprisky, Cécile Bois Francja 2003 20:00 ale hit! Buffalo Soldiers - komediodramat reż. Gregor Jordan, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Ed Harris, Scott Glenn, Anna Paquin Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 21:45 Formuła - film sensacyjny reż. Ronny Yu, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Robert Carlyle, Emily Mortimer, Meat Loaf USA 2001 23:20 Tron we krwi - dramat kostiumowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Isuzu Yamada, Takashi Shimura, Akira Kubo Japonia 1957 01:15 Legendy Rity - film obyczajowy reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Bibiana Beglau, Martin Wuttke, Nadja Uhl, Richard Kropf Niemcy 2000 03:00 Portrety: Billy Bob Thornton - serial dokumentalny reż. Sarah Aspinall, USA 1994 Canal + Film 08:30 Pan Tadeusz - film kostiumowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Grażyna Szapołowska, Alicja Bachleda-Curuś Polska 1999 11:00 Tupac - koncert 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 15:35 Męskie-żeńskie: Wigilia - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Krystyna Janda, Polska 2003 16:15 Krzyk - film obyczajowy reż. Jeffrey Hornaday, wyk. John Travolta, Jamie Walters, Gwyneth Paltrow, Heather Graham USA 1991 17:45 Królewska gra - thriller reż. Nikolaj Arcel, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Soren Pilmark, Nicolas Bro, Nastja Arcel Dania 2004 19:30 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 36 wyk. Japonia 2005 20:00 List gończy - film obyczajowy reż. Stanislav Strnad, wyk. Ladislav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek, Miriam Chytilova, Ludwik Benoit Polska/Czechosłowacja 1985 21:30 Kandydat - thriller reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Denzel Washington, Liev Schreiber, Meryl Streep, Jeffrey Wright USA 2004 23:40 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa reż. Steven Brill, wyk. Dax Shepard, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Antony Starr USA 2004 01:20 Mechanik - thriller reż. Brad Anderson, wyk. Christian Bale, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, John Sharian Hiszpania 2004 03:05 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana - film dokumentalny reż. Nathaniel Kahn, wyk. Adrien Brody, Johnny Depp, Billy Arrowood, Deepak Chopra USA 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sahara - film przygodowy odc. 1983 reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. Brooke Shields, Lambert Wilson, Horst Buchholz, John Rhys-Davies USA 1983 08:45 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:55 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach - komedia romantyczna reż. Chantal Lauby, wyk. Chantal Lauby, Rossy de Palma, Claude Perron, Alain Chabat Francja 2003 10:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 11:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 13:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Legia Warszawa 16:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 13/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 17:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 14/22 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 17:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Pogoń Szczecin 20:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 15/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 20:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 16/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Amica Wronki - Lech Poznań 23:30 Żółty szalik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz Polska 2000 00:45 Koszykówka WNBA All-Star Game - mecz gwiazd w Nowym Jorku 04:10 Opowieści z krypty 05:15 Bejsbolo-kosz - komedia reż. David Zucker, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Dian Bachar, Yasmine Bleeth USA 1998 Canal + 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 The Company - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Neve Campbell, Malcolm McDowell, James Franco, William Dick Niemcy/ USA 2003 10:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:35 Na ratunek Milly - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dan Curtis, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Madeleine Stowe, Kyla Anderson, Alejandro Abellan USA 2005 12:10 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna reż. Forest Whitaker, wyk. Katie Holmes, Michael Keaton, Marc Blucas, Amerie Rogers USA 2004 14:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 14:50 Kalifornijczycy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jonathan Parker, wyk. Noah Wyle, Illeana Douglas, Kate Mara, Cloris Leachman USA 2005 16:30 Pensja pani Latter - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Barbara Horawianka, Hanna Mikuć, Halina Łabonarska, Magdalena Wołłejko Polska 1983 18:20 Historie kuchenne - komediodramat reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Reine Brynolfsson, Joachim Calmeyer, Tomas Norström, Bjorn Floberg Norwegia/ Szwecja 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa reż. Steven Brill, wyk. Dax Shepard, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Antony Starr USA 2004 22:45 Premiera 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 5 23:15 Premiera. SuperDeser Jam Session - film krótkometrażowy 23:55 Nikotyna - komediodramat reż. Hugo Rodríguez, wyk. Diego Luna, Norman Sotolongo, Lucas Crespi, Jesús Ochoa Meksyk/ Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2003 01:30 May - horror reż. Lucky McKee, wyk. Angela Bettis, Jeremy Sisto, Anna Faris, James Duval USA 2002 03:05 Gdzieśkolwiek jest, jeśliś jest... - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Anna Milewska, Julian Sands, Maciej Robakiewicz Polska 1988 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby 60 - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Świat wyścigów: Mężczyzna z białej ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Powietrzny snajper - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Błękitna planeta: Otwarty ocean - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Lot przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Podróż po Europie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Świat wyścigów: Mężczyzna z białej ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Powietrzny snajper - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Superjazda: Z hollywoodzką prędkością - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Maniacy prędkości - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 21:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 22:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer - film dokumentalny odc. 3 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Jesse Rooke kontra Ron Finch - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wołanie o pomoc - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Budowle dla mistrzów: Supernowoczesna arena sportowa - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 03:00 Błękitna planeta: Zamarznięte morza - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Maniacy prędkości - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla chorych dzieci - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie 11:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 9. etap: Bordeaux - Dax 12:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - wstęp 12:15 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 10. etap: Cambo-les-Bains - Pau 17:30 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF w Lozannie 19:15 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 19:20 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Golf Turniej US PGA Cialis Western Open - najważniejsze wydarzenia 20:30 Golf Turniej PGA European Tour Smurfit Kappa European Open - najważniejsze wydarzenia 21:00 Golf Trump Million Dollar Invitational 21:30 Żeglarstwo Sardinia Rolex Cup 22:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:30 Poker European Tour w Kopenhadze odc. 3 ost. 00:30 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio HBO 06:30 Młody gang Olsena na fali rocka - film familijny reż. Arne Lindtner Naess, wyk. Aksel Storen Aschjem, Thomas Engeset, Lars Berteig Andersen, Jakob Skoyen Andersen Norwegia 2004 08:15 Charly - komedia romantyczna reż. Adam Thomas Anderegg, wyk. Jeremy Elliott, Randy King, Heather Beers, Adam Johnson USA 2002 09:50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 10:15 Bobby Jones: Geniusz uderzenia - dramat biograficzny reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Jim Caviezel, Malcolm McDowell, Aidan Quinn, Jeremy Northam USA 2004 12:20 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Gabrielle Union, Morris Chestnut, Peter MacNicol USA 2004 13:45 Dale Earnhardt - film biograficzny reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Sean Bridgers, Barry Pepper, Elizabeth Mitchell, Russell Cook USA 2004 15:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 15:55 Looney Tunes znowu w akcji - film przygodowy reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Jenna Elfman, Steve Martin, Timothy Dalton USA 2003 17:25 Skarb narodów - film przygodowy reż. Jon Turteltaub, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Harvey Keitel, Jon Voight, Diane Kruger USA 2004 19:35 Premiera Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 21:00 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności - dramat kostiumowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Gabriel Byrne, Angelica Mandy, Romola Garai USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:20 Osada - thriller reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Bryce Dallas Howard, Joaquin Phoenix, Adrien Brody, William Hurt USA 2004 01:05 Kurczak - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Burke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, Thomas Guiry, Richard Jenkins, Pablo Schreiber USA 2003 02:35 Młody Adam - dramat kryminalny reż. David Mackenzie, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Tilda Swinton, Peter Mullan, Emily Mortimer Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2003 04:10 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 04:40 Oskar i Josefine - film familijny reż. Carsten Myllerup, wyk. Pernille Kaae Hoier, Mikkel Konyher, Kjeld Norgaard, Adam Gilbert Jespersen Dania 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 14:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Heineken Open'er Festival 2006 - relacja z wydarzenia 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 21:02 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 21:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Mój własny - być prawdziwym fanem 22:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:00 Globalny Dismissed - randki w ciemno 23:30 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Odrodzona ziemia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Odrodzona ziemia - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Superhelikopter - film dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe więzienie świata - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 16:30 Poskramiacze węży: Australijska Odyseja - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Oceany - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Most na rzece Kwai - film dokumentalny 19:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: Odrodzona ziemia - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Spotkać obcych - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Superplatforma - film dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Skradziona historia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Superplatforma - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - 1/8 finału mężczyzn 09:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz Anglia - Trynidad i Tobago 11:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz Szwecja - Anglia 13:00 FC Barcelona TV - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Sportowy Quiz - teleturniej 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz sezonu 2005/06 Bayern Monachium - AC Milan 18:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - 1/8 finału kobiet 20:30 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy 21:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - 1/8 finału mężczyzn 00:00 Boks z archiwum Wielkie nokauty - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:10 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Poranek TVN 24, Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Firma - magazyn 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 05:40 Firma - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny short 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 22:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku